30 Thoughts: Rose
by Francesca Montag
Summary: 30 thoughts that Rose might have had during her time with the Doctor...
1. Chapter 1

_This was a little writing exercise of mine: I asked some people to give me 30 words and I was to write snippets for each one. Since I do have the 30 words completed, I'll be updating every now and then so stay tuned for more!_

_As always, I do not own Doctor Who...though I wish I could keep just a little piece of it for myself. _

_

* * *

_

**30 Thoughts: Rose**

**Flower**

Rose had been staring at the flower in her hand, a pink rose, for the past 15 minutes. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she had been twirling the fragile thing, bringing it to her nose every now and again to smell its sweet, musky aroma. Never has an item created such havoc on her well-being. The Doctor and Rose had just foiled trouble (yet again) by diving into a large rose bush. After shrieking, due to the forgotten thorns, they had escaped to the Tardis. Once inside, they lay back on the console floor, gasping for much needed air. Rose had closed her eyes, savoring the sting of cold air in her lungs. When she opened her eyes once more, the Doctor was holding a single pink rose in front of her eyes, a surviving flower from their daring, misguided escape. She took it from his gentle grasp and before she could stutter a thank you, he grinned his manic grin and stood up, only to disappear under the console for some tinkering. Now she was in her room, hypnotized by the token. It made her heart melt and falter, a feeling she was all too familiar with.

**Towel**

She couldn't help it – the towel was making her cry. When she had first boarded the Tardis, the Doctor was in his Ninth regeneration, and there were no towels in her bathroom. After that, the Tardis had provided some blue towels which she didn't mind at all. Towels were towels, nothing more.

Well, that was before this.

The Doctor had gotten her candy-pink, soft towels. They were so simple and they were just for her.

She couldn't stop crying.

**Soap**

"What is that smell?" he asked her one day. An immediate blush filled Rose's cheeks as she looked away from the Doctor. "Hmm?" was her response. But of course, as she should have known, the Doctor couldn't take silence as an answer. He walked briskly around the console toward her, sniffing away. Her heartbeat quickened at his close proximity. The Doctor sniffed near her and she tried to edge away unnoticed, but to no avail. He appeared to have noticed that the scent was coming from her. Unaware of boundaries when he was in this state, he got close to her and absent-mindedly sniffed her hair. She froze, unable to breathe. He furrowed his brow, unsatisfied. Then, the Doctor gingerly grasped her hand in his, pulling it up and sniffed again. Rose stared at him, still frozen. "Banana," he whispered. She took in a small, stifled breath. "You smell like bananas," he declared, finally having found the scent. "Uh, yeah. It's my…new soap," she explained, voiced in a murmur. His warm brown eyes gazed, almost longingly, into hers. Then a manic grin appeared on his face, "Bananas are good." And with that, he lowered Rose's hand gently and bounced back to what he was doing. Rose stared at the Doctor for a moment before returning down the corridor to her room.

* * *

_Note: I love writing these snippets, so if you would like to give me some words, I'd be glad to write some more. I would pick them myself, but it's more fun this way!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm so happy for all the positive reviews for this and my other stories! Thank you for all your support. So, here is another update to my _30 Thoughts: Rose. _Hope you enjoy!_

_And again, I own nothing of Doctor Who...though I have a great poster of David Tennant as the Doctor :D  
_

* * *

**30 ****Thoughts: Rose**

**Strawberry**

Rose walked in on the Doctor one day playing around with her tube of strawberry lip gloss. He was squeezing some onto a fingertip, sniffing it in the process. She giggled at the sight, causing him to look up at her. He blushed slightly. "I was curious," he explained. Rose walked over to him, "When aren't you, yeah?" She giggled, endeared by his child-like curiosity. "It's just lip gloss Doctor," she stated. He smiled at her, a warm smile usually reserved just for her. It made her heart do a flip-flop. "Yu_p_," he said, popping his p, "it smells like strawberries." She smiles at him in response. "Yeah, it tastes good too," Rose said, thinking of the times the gloss accidentally found its way to her teeth. The Doctor looked at her then, rather intently for a moment, turning some thought over in his mind. He then bent to lick the swipe of lip gloss from his finger tip. This Doctor does have a habit of licking things, she thinks amused. He looked back up at her and asked, without hesitation, "Your lips taste like strawberries then?" Rose's breathing faltered, unsure of what she just heard. Finally realizing what he had indeed said, the Doctor jumped up, handing her the lip gloss and without meeting her eyes, he smiled awkwardly, leaving her in a confused silence.

**Moon**

"It's gorgeous," whispered Rose, looking up at the moon of Sibs. The Doctor had brought her to witness the birth of a star, and in passing they had come across the beautiful moon of Sibs, large and smooth-looking, deep purple with swirls of soft pink interlaced in its surface and a grey mist surrounding it. Rose had known the Doctor for quite awhile now and she already knew that this moon was the true purpose of the trip. She wouldn't let on that she knew of course, she'd let him think it was a surprise. He knew exactly what would make her gasp in delight. She looked over at him only to see his large brown eyes staring back at her. She smiled in response, a reflex whenever he was near her. His face was gentler, more peaceful under the purple-pink glow of the moon. The Doctor then reached over to her to intertwine his fingers with hers and for a moment, it was just Rose and her Doctor, alone in the entire universe.

**Book**

She never used to read before. It wasn't because she was dumb. Well, she hoped to think that wasn't the reason. There just wasn't any reason for her to read. She hadn't gone on to college, mistakenly choosing to live with that idiot Jimmy Stone instead. She mentally kicked herself each time she thought of it. She could have done so much for herself. What if the Doctor had never come along? What would have happened to her then? _Would have probably married Mickey, had a couple of kids by now_, she thought sadly. Not that it would have been a horrible life, but since being with the Doctor…she couldn't imagine living like that anymore.

And so, books weren't important. But now…having seen everything she had seen – she wanted to know _more_. And when confronted by those rare days in which they'd be stuck in the vortex, unmoving until the Doctor finished with his current tinkering, she took to reading on the library sofa, one of the many books offered by his collection. She knew the Doctor was pleased with this; she would often catch a glint of pride when he saw her reading. His faith in her, the fact that he believed in her, it made her heart heavy with emotion. No one had ever looked at her that way before.

* * *

_Note: Remember, I'd appreciate any suggestions for future snippets like these, I love to write them! Thank you all who have already suggested :) Greatly appreciated. _


	3. Chapter 3

_This is how greedy I am...I updated twice in one day! I can't help it, I love my snippets...you know, taken out of context, that last bit sounds kinda funny..._

_Anyway, hope you enjoy them! Thank you to all who review :) _

* * *

**30 Thoughts: Rose**

**Glasses **

_Those glasses_, she thought. There was something about how the Doctor wore those brainy specs of his that made her heart melt. The previous Doctor didn't wear glasses and she knew for a fact that _this _Doctor didn't need to wear them either, he simply liked them. She never protested of course. They made him look…even more attractive, if that was possible. She had tried them on once…didn't seem to have the same effect. _It probably isn't the glasses,_ she thought, _but rather the man wearing them_.

**Sex**

"Mum! How can you even ask that!? This is NOTHING like that!" Rose yelled at her mother, horrified at her question. Jackie, unflustered, merely shrugged her shoulders, "I just wanted to know if you and the Doctor have had sex yet. That's all. You don't need to get all…strange abou' it." Rose could feel the blood rushing to her head in embarrassment. She knew that people often thought she and the Doctor were _together, _but it really wasn't like that. _Unfortunately_, she thought. Her mother continued talking about something else, but Rose couldn't stop thinking of the possibility of moving forward with the Doctor. Not about sex, though…_no no no_, scolded Rose. This wasn't about sex. What she wanted with the Doctor was much more important and much better than sex.

**Music**

She remembers that night during the air raid when she and her first Doctor had been stuck in the basement of that hospital. He had been working hard at trying to disintegrate the cement with his sonic screwdriver without success. Jack had streamed music to the tiny ancient radio in the room, a soft ballad. It was then where she asked her Doctor to dance with her. He had looked startled at first, but he never looked away from her. He had been upset with her when she assumed that he didn't do "dinner and dancing." The Doctor's jealousy at Jack's flirting had been quite entertaining. But in all honesty, she really hadn't thought that he did the whole "dinner and dancing" bit. So, she wanted to see for herself what the Doctor could do. It was quite ballsy of her, now that she thought back on it.

He had stepped closer to her, reached around her waist tightly, their hands clasped together and they moved all of one step, their eyes burning into a look that she couldn't describe. After Jack had teleported them, which they hadn't even noticed had happened, she realized that what they were doing hadn't felt like dancing. It felt like something else entirely.


	4. Chapter 4

_Enjoy! And thank you for all the reviews, messages and suggestions!_

* * *

**30 Thoughts: Rose**

**Powerful**

Rose had seen the Doctor at his best moments and at his worst moments. He could be funny, goofily or sarcastically. He was quite cute, whether it was with his big ears as the Ninth Doctor or with floppy hair like the current Tenth Doctor. He was emotional, like when he thought he had lost Rose time and time again or when he saw Sarah Jane again, or when he lost Madame de Pompadour. He could get mad, like when Rose tended to wander off alone. And oh, he was so intelligent. There was no use providing evidence because the man embodied intelligence. The Doctor was quite open with calling himself clever, but the truth was that…yes, he was very clever. But above all, and though she could often forget since all his other qualities were ever so present, the Doctor was quite powerful. But like the clever man that he is, he knew enough only to show it when absolutely necessary.

**Magic**

Every time the Doctor would take her some place new, every time she would walk into the Tardis even…it felt like magic. She knew it was all real, of course. But she would still get that tingling in her stomach, like when you're little and you feel you're seeing something impossible unfold before your eyes. That's what everyday with the Doctor felt like.

**Gathering**

The Doctor didn't do domestic. He just didn't. Rose knew it was probably because he didn't want to get attached to something that wouldn't last forever, like him. But she also knew it was in his nature to hop from one place to the next, living life by the moment. So when she asked him to come in for her mum's birthday party, a gathering of friends and family, she hadn't expected him to say yes. She told him so, as they walked to her mother's flat, having parked the Tardis on a street corner below. She looked sideways at him, a questioning look in her eyes, though she was quite happy he had agreed to come along. He merely shrugged and with a soft smile said, rather matter-of-factly, "Your wish is my command, Rose Tyler." Her heart melted as she reached out to hold his hand, walking up the stairs of domesticity.

* * *

_Thank you for reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

_That's right, I'm giving you all two times as much _Who _today. I'm in a nostalgic mood and I just like these so much! Enjoy :)_

* * *

**30 Thoughts: Rose**

**Cereal**

The Tardis was well stocked up on cereal. That's all Rose and the Doctor would eat sometimes. There were all kinds of cereal: chocolate, some had almonds, others had strawberries, and some even had marshmallows. But the Doctor's all-time favorite cereal was the banana flavored cereal. Rose decided to hide it from him once, claiming she had finished it. Boy, did that get the Doctor all whiny like a child. "Rose! That's my cereal! It's my banana cereal!" he whined for a half an hour (at least, that's how it felt) before Rose could hardly contain herself. She giggled as she reached far back the tallest cupboard (using the Tardis's trusty step ladder of course), pulling out his favorite cereal. He was so happy that he reached for her and spun her around in a massive hug. When she warned him of her dizziness, he stopped, steadying her for a bit, holding her tightly. Those were her favorite moments. The dizziness of the spinning would melt into another kind entirely, making her nerves tingle.

**Cat**

Rose had always been a bit afraid of cats. The experience in New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York didn't help either. So when she saw the Doctor playing with a cat in their most recent stop at her mother's house, she was a little on edge. He had it crawling around his shoulders…so close to his neck and face and ears… She kept flinching each time the cat's claws were on his skin. She was about to shoo the thing away when the Doctor's voice ruined her concentration, "Rose, you really don't have to worry. Cats are brilliant little things. Quite intelligent." She blushed, a bit embarrassed. He's a Timelord, of course he wouldn't be scared. "Just, don't let it scratch you, yeah?" was all she could manage to say. He looked up at her then and smiled. "Thanks for worrying about me," he said. It was a simple statement, but from it Rose understood that the Doctor didn't have too many people who worried about him. She loved him even more then. If that were possible.

**Scar**

They were stuck in the vortex for a couple of days until the Doctor could find out where that strange noise was coming from. Truth be told, Rose couldn't hear a noise, but the Doctor was insistent in saying that there was a low hissing coming from somewhere in the Tardis. Leaving the Doctor to his incessant trifling, she decided to dust the bookshelves in the library for the time being. She had just gotten up the step ladder and reached to the far end of the top bookshelf when the Doctor's sharp, accusing voice startled her. "WHAT is that?" he practically barked at her. She jumped back, almost falling had it not been for the Doctor running to her side, steadying her and helping her down the ladder. "What is what?" she asked, confused.

Without hesitation, he stepped back and pulled the bottom of her shirt slightly up across the side of her torso, exposing a small but thick, ugly scar, slightly discolored from the rest of her skin. Rose tried not to focus on the fact that he was touching her skin as he held up the fabric. She concentrated on his question, which was still confusing her. "Oh, that. I got it when I was little. I fell off my bike once, and there was a shard of glass in the street," she explained coolly. It had happened so long ago, she forgot it was there most of the time. The Doctor must have seen it when she reached up.

Rose awoke from her reverie as the Doctor placed his fingertips on the scar, very softly smoothing over it. She felt her heart stop at his touch. It was then that she realized how close she was to him. She heard him say something and in her trance, couldn't decipher what it was. "Um, what was that, Doctor?" she asked, stupidly. Still looking at the scar, he repeated, "It looks wrong on your skin. Did it hurt?" Her eyes widened at his sad tone. "Uh, yeah…but it happened a long time ago, didn't know you back then. You couldn't save me that time." She didn't know why she said it. It was probably because of that look of guilt that had washed over his face. He looked up at her, so close, inches away from her face. Then he gently lowered her shirt and reached around her waist for a tender hug before walking out the door with his head bent in silence.

* * *

_Thank you again for reading and for the reviews, messages and suggestions!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Enjoy!_

_Thank you for all the suggestions, reviews and messages :)_

* * *

**30 Thoughts: Rose**

**Sad**

It didn't happen often, but occasionally it would. She would simply feel very sad. And Rose wouldn't mention a word of it. Like today, with Madame de Pompadour. She was hurt by the Doctor's actions. He left her (and Mickey) for what might have been the last time – and he did it so suddenly, not even muttering a goodbye. She would have understood…that he wanted _her _instead of Rose. She would have felt the pain of a broken heart, and painfully and slowly, she would have tried to move on. Rose really did want the Doctor to be happy. _Even if it's not with me, _she thought, sadly. All she asked for, when that time came, was a goodbye. She didn't want to be left behind, wishing and hoping, like Sarah Jane. She wanted the opportunity to shed her tears, say goodbye, a hug…even a kiss. But he simply left her, without an explanation, promise or goodbye. And try as she might, she wanted to hate him then. But she couldn't. Even if he didn't want her, he was still her Doctor.

**Tired**

They came running in from the outside of the Tardis, where the villagers, with their fire and bottles, had been chasing them, accusing them of heaven knows what. Rose was gasping for breath as she threw herself on the console chair, dangling her legs over the arm of it. The Doctor, on the other hand, was busy pushing buttons and pressing levers. "Where to next, Rose Tyler?" he asked, oblivious to her current condition. She moaned, her body ached so badly that all she wanted was a bath and a good night's sleep. It was hard to tell the Doctor at times like these that what really she wanted to do was rest. She wanted to keep at his pace forever, but even she was bound to get tired sometimes. He looked around at her, his eyes wide, "Rose, are you okay?" She took a deep breath and looked into his warm eyes. "Doctor, it's just…I'm a bit…tired. I'm sorry," she truly was sorry to disappoint him. He stepped over to her, reaching for her hair, smoothing it over with his gentle touch. "Rose, you never have to put up a front with me. Go, get some rest, we'll float in the vortex for a bit," he whispered. She smiled up at him and bounced off the chair and into his reaching arms for a hug. Without stopping to think, she placed a short kiss on his cheek, drinking in his heady scent before walking down the hall to her room.

**Bird**

They were at a park near her flat. The Tardis needed to cool down and the Doctor didn't feel up to seeing Jackie just yet so Rose humored him by asking him to sit with her in the park for awhile. They were sitting in comfortable silence when a gorgeous bird perched itself on their bench table, fluttering its wings. Rose smiled at the cute creature, taking in its feathery soft dark form. The bird's wings, although seemingly black like the night sky, shined with dark greens and purples in the sun. Rose wanted to reach out and touch it, but of course she didn't. She settled for staring at its beauty. She found herself sticking her tongue out, pushing against her teeth – a habit she tried to break time and time again. Eventually, the bird flew away and Rose attempted to keep it in her sight for as long as she could. When she finally lost it in the sky, she turned back to the Doctor, who was promptly staring at her incredulously. "What?" she asked him. He merely shook his head softly and said, "Everything you've seen and you can still look at things as simple as that bird the way you do. It's fantastic." His smile was warmer than a thousand suns. Rose looked down awkwardly, blushing with delight.

_

* * *

Thanks for reading!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Enjoy! Thank you for the reviews and comments! We're getting close to the end...but don't worry because I have a whole other set ready for you all :) After that, you'll be able to see your suggestions up here as well! _

* * *

**30 Thoughts: Rose**

**Wall**

Sometimes, it felt like he put up a barrier, some concrete wall between himself and Rose. She understood it, but it didn't stop her from disliking it so much. She wanted to move past that wall – crumble it to pieces. It made her angry sometimes, when she would let herself feel it. _So what if he would have to live with the pain of seeing me die eventually_, she questioned. _Can't we have at least _something_ while we're still together? _Each time she thought it, though, she'd scold herself for it after for how selfish she was. He was over 900 years old, and his memories are a lot harder to forget, she'd remind herself. And so she'd let him build his wall, brick by brick and enjoy the few times when he let it fall.

**Vent**

"You snore," Rose stated, annoyed, at the Doctor one day. He was pouring himself a bowl of his banana-flavored cereal when her comment made him look up, his mouth agape. "What!" he exclaimed rather than asked. He then realized that he was still pouring the cereal and caught himself right when it was spilling over. "You. Snore." Rose repeated, visibly tired from getting next to no sleep the night before. "Timelords don't snore," said the Doctor, matter-of-factly. She snorted, "Well, you do. I can hear you through the vent." Rose then laid her head on the kitchen table and closed her eyes, her golden locks fanning around her. The Doctor looked at her, rather shocked and embarrassed. "I'm sorry Rose, I'll fix it so you can't hear me…though…I really don't think Timelords snore…" he trailed off, suddenly realizing Rose had fallen asleep.

**Couch**

Rose and the Doctor were sitting on Jackie's couch watching the news. It was pleasant, except Rose couldn't concentrate on the television screen. She tried, she really did, but the Doctor was absent-mindedly playing with her hand. He had it, palm to his palm and trailing his fingertips over the top of it – driving her absolutely mad. She wanted to turn toward him to look at his freckled face, but she knew that she couldn't without him noticing. So she kept still and enjoyed it until he would realize what he was doing and jump away from her at the awareness of it – as he often did.

* * *

_Thank you for reading!_


	8. Chapter 8

_I must say, my favorite from this section is cupcake. I'd really like a batch of those..._

_Anyway...ENJOY!_

_

* * *

_**30 Thoughts: Rose**

**Cupcake**

Rose hated to bake. She really did. What was surprising to others (and herself, really) was that she was good at it. Really good. And so, she ignored her deep dislike for baking for one day so she could make a special treat for the Doctor. He was always taking her to all those fantastic places, showing her what not even her imagination could dream up. And so, she wanted to thank him, even if it was only by making him his absolute favorite treat: banana cupcakes with vanilla icing and ball-bearing "sprinkles" on top. She was just finishing up decorating them when she heard his bouncy step entering the kitchen, "What smells so good?" He then came to an abrupt stop, his mouth wide open, eyes in shock at the treat that awaited him. "Are those banana cupcakes with vanilla icing and ball-bearings on top?" he asked, excitedly. She smiled widely at his pleasure. "Yup," she said, handing him one. He stayed staring at her and enveloped her in a huge thankful hug. And Rose found that she didn't mind baking too much after all.

**Cream**

"Doctor, have you seen my…" Rose trailed off as she spotted the Doctor licking her hand cream off his arm. He made a face at the taste, but Rose couldn't quite understand if he liked it or hated it. She would have worried about him tasting it if he were anyone else. Instead, she sat down next to him on the couch and merely looked at him in amazement. "What is with you and my girly things?" she questioned. He had his brainy specs on, the all-careful observer. "It smells like vanilla," he stated, blankly. She looked at him like he was mad…frankly, because he was a bit. "Yes, Doctor, the scent is vanilla bean." He scrunched up his nose causing his forehead to wrinkle in unison. "It doesn't taste like vanilla," he accused. At that, Rose chuckled, "You can be so daft." And she reached for his hand to pull him up with her. "Come on daft Doctor, let's get you a cupcake."

**Postcard**

It was a rare quiet time in the Tardis when the Doctor found Rose in the library, looking at postcards. She had collected them over the years as extended family and friends went off to exotic places, leaving her behind. She remembered how desperately she wanted to travel to those places to get away from home, work and boys like Jimmy Stone. She was thinking of how lucky she currently was when the Doctor's voice made her jump out of her skin. "Postcards? Don't tell me you want to go to those places? You've been to the end of the world! But if you really want to, I'll take you…" he babbled on. She smiled at him as she picked herself off the chair and reached up to give him a kiss on the cheek. She pretended not to notice his surprise at her affection as she said, "You pick the time and place this time." She'd travel anywhere with him and for him and set aside that nagging thought that told her it wouldn't be like this forever.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


	9. Chapter 9

_I was going to draw out the last two sets of snippets a bit more...but I couldn't help myself. Honestly, you all have _elvespiratesandcowboysohmy _to thank! Thank you all for your reviews and encouragement!_

* * *

**30 Thoughts: Rose**

**Rock**

"It's a rock, Doctor," she said, trying not to sound cross. But seriously, the man was going on and on about an oversized pebble and its origin when all she cared about was the fact that she had been hit on the head with it by some alien. "Oh, but Rose – it's so much more!" he exclaimed. She must have given him a look because he shut up just then and tossed the rock over his shoulder, and grinned his manic grin.

**Iron**

"I know what I'm telling you Miss Rose Tyler…IRON is what repels fairies. So if you ever find yourself surrounded by fairies, look for the nearest piece of iron," said the Doctor. He had been going on and on about ways to fight different creatures without actually killing them. He was going alphabetically and he was currently at the fairy stage, but Rose refused to let him move on. "Fairies?" she said incredulously, "but aren't they sweet little things, you know, like Tinkerbell?" His eyes widened in her direction as he dropped the sonic screwdriver in his cereal. "Rose! No no no, they are vicious little things! IRON!" And with that he gave her a stern look as he removed the screwdriver from his bowl. She couldn't help but giggle.

**Stove**

Rose woke up one morning to a strange smell on the Tardis. She couldn't pinpoint it, but she felt the memories of what it could be nagging at her from a corner of her mind. She got up and made her way to the kitchen, realizing how the smell was making her stomach grumble. Her feet were bare against the cold Tardis floor and were rather silent as she came to the doorway. There, in his striped jim-jams was the Doctor. He was in front of the stove so Rose still couldn't see what he was making or why he was making anything at all, really. If anyone cooked around the Tardis, it was usually her. And so she leaned against the door and cleared her throat to get his attention. He jumped at the sound as he turned around, smiling once he realized it was her (who else would it be?). "Rose! It was supposed to be a surprise!" She walked over to him, finally realizing what the smell was: bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast! How could she forget the smell of her favorite breakfast? It must have been a long time since she'd been home, she thought, a slight guilty feeling at the pit of her stomach. Ignoring it, she looked to the Doctor, "But why are you doing this for? I would have made it for you." He turned off the burners and started emptying the pan contents onto plates, smiling slightly. "Oh well…I thought you deserved a little something…and afterwards we'll go visit your mother." The words were innocent enough, no one else would have thought twice of them. However, being that the Doctor was the one saying the words and knowing that he in fact very much disliked Jackie Tyler (or was at least, _very_ afraid of her), let alone anything domestic (such as cooking breakfast), it made it all that much more meaningful. Rose felt tears stinging her eyes so she hugged the Doctor awkwardly from behind, whispering "thank you" so he couldn't see her tears.

* * *

_Thank you for reading!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Well people, we've come to the end of the line...at least where these stories are concerned. Be expecting more from me soon!_

_Thank you for the encouragement and reviews...it really means a lot to me. I hope I do not disappoint with these last ones :)_

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

**30 Thoughts: Rose**

**Glass**

"Ouch, Doctor! That HURTS!" Rose couldn't help yelling as he tried to remove the large chunk of glass from the underside of her right foot. He was tightly grasping her foot, attempting to extract the piece without causing her too much harm, but she kept moving around. "If you hadn't been barefoot in the wardrobe, this never would have happened!" he replied, exasperatedly. "And please, STOP WIGGLING AROUND!" he yelled. Rose tried to stop moving, she really did. She tried to stare and focus on a point in the console room, but nothing would keep her mind away from the fact that the Doctor was touching her foot. Add that to the fact that the chunk of glass really did hurt, plus the slight view of a trickle of blood from the wound…and it was simply a lost cause. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she felt the sweet release of pain that came from when the Doctor finally removed the glass. "There we go," he said softly, accidentally breathing his warm breath onto her foot, causing her to fidget slightly. He looked up at her, sternly, "I've got the piece out, why are you still moving?" She felt her blood rush to her cheeks. "No reason, Doctor," was all she could say, finding her focal point on the wall once again after the Doctor began applying bandages to her injury.

**Plane**

"So, what you're trying to tell me…is that you've been everywhere in time and space, helped restore historic events…but you've never been on a plane before?" questioned Rose. The Doctor merely smiled manically and nodded his head. All Rose could do was laugh loudly and exclaim what she knew and loved about the Doctor, "You're mad!"

**Heart**

Rose could see how hard it was for the Doctor when she told him that she loved him. She was scared to finally say the words…the words that so embodied everything that he meant to her. She didn't expect them to be said back to her, she felt that the important part was letting him know that no matter what, someone in existence loved him. Oh, and how she loved him. She couldn't remember how it felt _not _to love him, not that she wanted to. But now that she was going to be forced away from him, she'd have to learn to occupy her mind with other things…because she could never forget nor ignore the love she feels and will always feel for him.

So, when he said, "I suppose, if it'll be my last chance to say it. Rose Tyler…" she thought that maybe, just maybe she'd be able to hear it, for the first and last time. That maybe, all those instances where she felt that there may have been something, could have been something, really _did_ happen. But, of course, the universe has its tendency of playing its cruel jokes on the pair, having time run out and the last image of the Doctor she'd have would be of him disappearing, never finishing his sentence. She let herself crumble then, her heart breaking, and disappearing with the man who had taught her how to live.

* * *

_Thank you for reading!!_


End file.
